Alleine Nachts
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Alles okay. Sie kann damit umgehen. Es war nur ein böser Traum. Alles in Ordnung.


Alleine. Nachts.

Alleine. Nachts. Alleine mit dem Auto auf dem Highway. Plötzlich ein lauter Knall. Der Reifen ist geplatzt. Leise flucht sie und lenkt den Wagen an den Straßenrand. Sie steigt aus und untersucht den Reifenplatzer. Ein anderes Auto hält an. Der Fahrer steigt aus. Ein dunkler Schatten. Er kommt auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht bleibt vom Dunkeln verhüllt. Er hat etwas Brutales an sich. Ihr Puls rast. Er fragt ob er ihr helfen kann. Sie schweigt und schüttelt energisch den Kopf.  
Ausgeliefertsein. Furcht. Seine kalten Hände packen sie und wollen sie ausziehen. Sie schreit. Einsam. Nachts. Alleine. Niemand hört sie. Jetzt erkennt sie seine Augen. Dunkel. Schwarz. Böse. Plötzlich glühen sie und mit blecherner Goa'uld Stimme schreit er sie an. Andere Autos fahren vorbei, doch niemand hilft ihr. Einsam. Alleine.  
Das Gesicht des Mannes verwandelt sich plötzlich in eine heimtückisch grinsende Fratze.. Sie öffnet die Augen.

Zusammengerollt auf ihrem Bett. Einsam. Nachts. Alleine. Es ist ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Ein sehr reeller Traum. Sie setzt sich auf, schweißnass. Langsam beruhigt sie sich. Alles okay. Sie kann damit umgehen. Es war nur ein böser Traum. Alles in Ordnung. Sie atmet ein paar mal tief durch. Allmählich trocknet der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut.

Ein kühler Hauch weht über ihre geschlossenen Lider.  
Sie denkt an ihn. Wie immer wenn sie alleine ist und jemand brauchen würde, der sie in seine Arme nimmt und einfach nur tröstet. Sie stellt sich seine Umarmung vor. Seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Seine dunkle raue Stimme, die ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüstert. Vertrautheit. Geborgenheit. Nicht alleine. Nicht einsam. Sie schüttelt den Kopf um ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu bekommen. Sie schafft es tatsächlich.

Dann fühlt sie sich wie tot. Das einzige was bleibt ist die Schuld. Heimtückisch, schleichend, nagend, eitrige Wunden fressend. Natürlich getarnt, denn sie ist eine Meisterin der Täuschung und der Wahrnehmung. Aber sie ist schwer zu leugnen. Die Liebe. Sie fühlt sich schuldig. Sie liebt ihn. Den Arbeitskollegen. Freund. Colonel. Vorgesetzten. Es ist eine schon lange sorgsam eingeschlossene Kraft, die in ihren vorgegebenen Grenzen gehalten wird. Grenzen, die SIE vorgibt. Glaubt, vorzugeben.

Sie schnappt nach Luft und spürt einen unerwarteten stechenden Schmerz, den sie in letzter Zeit öfter spürt. Es ist ein starker Schmerz und trotzdem weiß sie, dass er nicht von körperlichen Wunden herrührt. Es ist der seelische Schmerz. Ihr Herz wehrt sich gegen die kalte Einsamkeit, die geleugnete Liebe zu einem Mann. Einen Mann dem sie jeden Tag begegnet. Nahe ist, wenn sie Seite an Seite gegen den Feind kämpfen. Und doch so fern.

Ein resolutes Klopfen an der Wohnungstür. Alles stockt. Die Zeit steht still. Selbst ihr Atem stoppt. Ein Blick auf die Uhr. Mühsam richtet sie sich auf. Es ist erst halb Neun.   
Sie fährt sich mit der rechten Hand noch einmal durch ihr kurzes, blondes Haar. Ein letzter kritischer Blick in den großen Spiegel im Vorraum. Wer kann das sein? Sie geht in ihr Wohnzimmer und mustert den Raum mit dem Blick einer Frau, die sich ständig bewusst machen muss, was sie erreicht hat. Ihr Blick folgt einem Geräusch, dass durch das geöffnete Fenster am anderen Ende des Zimmers dringt. Ein kurzes kehliges Bellen. Sie geht langsam darauf zu und verschließt das Fenster. Der Himmel leuchtet unheimlich und ein großer gelber Vollmond grinst sie an.  
Für Sekunden sieht sie die Fratze aus ihrem Traum wieder vor sich. Sie schließt die Augen. Öffnet sie wieder. Weg. Alles in Ordnung...die Tür...  
Sie sieht das leere Fensterbrett, das sich für Pflanzen anbieten würde, aber es sind keine da. Sie hat keine glückliche Hand dafür und will nicht zusehen müssen, wie etwas Lebendiges unter ihren Händen dahinstirbt. Trauer und Verzweiflung über das Versagen? Sie ist sich nicht sicher. Beides verfliest häufig ineinander. Es klopft nicht noch einmal, aber sie weiß, dass jemand draußen steht, geduldig wartend.  
Ein Blick durch den Spion verrät ihr die Identität des Besuchers. Sie schnappt nach Luft. ER. Freund. Colonel. Vorgesetzter. Ihre Hände beginnen zu schwitzen. Was will er hier?  
Sie kostet die Vorfreude trotz ihrer wachsenden Nervosität aus und lächelt scheu, als sie mit zitternder Hand die Tür öffnete.

Er lächelt auch und rührt sich nicht. Ihr Blick trifft seinen. Sie versinkt im Ozean seiner Augen.

Er im kühlen Blau der ihren.

"Hi! Uhm...ich wollte nur...mal vorbeikommen...", begrüßt er sie stammelnd. Sie nickt und bittet ihn herein. Nur mal vorbeikommen? Er hat sie die letzten Jahre nie nur mal so besucht. Er setzt sich auf die Couch.  
Er trägt Jeans, ein schwarzes Shirt und seine Lederjacke. Er sieht blendend aus.  
"Bier?", fragt sie.  
"Wäre nicht schlecht!", nickt er immer noch lächelnd.

Dieses Lächeln. Sein Lächeln. So warm, dass es kleine elektrisierdende Stöße durch ihren Körper schickt. Sie lächelt zurück und geht in die Küche.  
Er sieht ihr nach. Sie sieht müde aus. Erschöpft...Wunderschön.

Sam öffnet den Kühlschrank und lehnt sich dagegen. Sie atmet tief durch. Der Mann macht sie verrückt. Vollkommen verrückt. Gott wie liebte sie ihn. Unheimlich. Sie wischt ihre schweißnassen Hände an ihrer Hose ab. Ruhig. Alles in Ordnung.

Sie sitzen auf der Couch. Mit Distanz. Sie beobachtet ihn, während sie ihr Bier trinken. An seinen braunen Augen kann sie ablesen, dass er sich wohlfühlt.  
"Was führt Sie her?"; fragt sie schließlich.  
Seine Augen ruhen immer noch auf ihm. Verlegen wendet er sich ab. Ertappt.  
"Ich weiß es nicht.", gibt er ehrlich zu.

Sie sieht wie sich seine Lippen bewegen, aber sie registriert seine Worte nicht. Er sieht sie fragend an. Sie sieht durch in hindurch. Ist mit ihren Gedanken jenseits dieser Welt. Sie hängt an seinen Lippen. Fixiert sie.

Er weiß es wirklich nicht. Warum ist er hier? Weil er wieder einmal ohne bestimmtes Ziel losgefahren ist, um den Gedanken an sie aus seinem kranken Hirn zu bekommen? Das kann er ihr nicht sagen. Sie wirkt ohnehin...müde. Teilnahmslos. Abwesend. War sie krank? War etwas passiert? Gott sie war so schön wenn sie nachdenklich war. Er sorgte sich um sie. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich. Schwach. Verletzlich. Am liebsten würde er sie in die Arme nehmen und ihr über ihr Haar streichen. Unmöglich. Sie wollte es nicht. Unnahbar. Distanziert. Abweisend. Soldatin. Astrophysikerin. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Warum?

Sie registriert den besorgten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Seine Lippen hören auf sich zu bewegen. Sie blickt in erschrocken an. Er legt den Kopf ein wenig schief. So oft hatte er sie schon so angesehen. Zu oft. Es schmerzt. Es tut so weh ihm nicht sagen zu dürfen...

Sie kann nicht mehr. Ihre Maske verrutscht. Sie will die Schmerzen nicht mehr ertragen. Schmerzfrei. Wie schön wäre das. Ein letztes Mal hadert sie mit ihrem Gewissen. Was kann sie schon verlieren? Alles. Arbeit. Karriere. Privilegien. Prioritäten. ...Nichts. Nichts?...Alles oder nichts. Nein, es ist nicht mehr möglich. Es ist kein Traum. Es ist Realität. Sie kann nicht mehr. Eine einsame Träne kullert über ihre Wange.

Sie weint. Sie weint. SIE weint. Unmöglich. CARTER weint? Was ist nur mit ihr los. Sie ist so stark, sie KANN nicht weinen. Nicht sie.

Warum? 

Ich lege ihr meine Hand auf die Wange und wische die Träne mit dem Daumen fort. Sie sieht mir in die Augen. Ich lächle aufmunternd. Ihre Lippen formen ein Wort, aber aus ihrer Kehle kommt nur ein Schluchzen. Ich breite meine Arme aus. Ein letztes zweifelndes Funkeln in ihren wunderschönen Augen. Sie lässt sich in meine Arme fallen. Ich umarme sie.

Es ist wunderschön. Seine starken Arme beschützen mich. Sein Atem streicht sacht über meinen Nacken. Er flüstert mir beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Ich fühle mich wohl. Ich will nie wieder alleine sein. Er soll mich beschützen.

Sie löst sich aus der Umarmung. Sie sieht ihn an. Lange, regungslos, schweigend. Ihre Blicke fixieren einander. Plötzlich rückt sie näher. Ihre Lippen streifen über die seinen.

Unmöglich. Ein Traum. Nein. Das ist nicht real.  
Eine ihrer Tränen fällt auf seine Wange. Sie küsst ihn hauchzart. Dann drückt sie ihn auf die Couch. Kuschelt sich in seine Arme. Will beschützt werden. Sie lächelt.

Wärme. Glück. Geborgenheit. Liebe.  
Keine bösen Träume.

Zusammen. Nachts.

Ende


End file.
